Sister, Sister
by HoldingOnToMyHeart
Summary: ONESHOT! Kat decides that she hasn't been spending enough time with her brother lately, and seeks to make it up to him. Poor summary, better inside. Please review!


**I originally wanted to make this a multi-chapter humour fic, but then I turned it into a one-shot, because well... I was lacking inspiration. But I thought the relationship between Felix and Kat needed attention on my part. I also wanted to develop the character of Dr Felix a little, since we don't see much of him in the TV series. So here we are. Set post TV Series, and just before my story The Legacy of Kat Manx 2. **

**FACT: the producer of PRSPD states in his blog (right at the end of the SPD Part 4 entry) that when he planned for Isinia to come back, the writers of SPD felt sorry for Kat, so he introduced Dr Felix as a second love interest for her! He exaggerated the feline features, because he believed that "a male version of Kat would not sell the point well enough". **

**(However, my first theory was always that they were brother and sister, so I will continue to write about them as such.) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Having spent many years on planet Earth now, Katherine Manx had long since accepted that her brother Felix was - at least by human standards - a bit of a sissy. She attributed it to a lifetime spent around medicine and female nurses, and not having the chance to mix with the manly type, such as Cruger or the rangers.

He was also a bit of an embarrassment, socially. He knew how to hold a conversation with a patient in order to find out what treatment they needed, but that was about it. Kat knew of not one single instance where he had been able to hold a conversation with anyone who wasn't a patient, without it turning into some complex debate about the pros and cons of different types of surgery.

This was the interesting thing about Felix. Should you be fortunate enough to have him as your doctor at any point, you would think him the most professional man in the universe. His mannerisms, his knowledge and intelligence, his gift as a calm doctor all gave the impression of an intelligent, well-rounded, socially graced young Felina. This wasn't entirely untrue - for Felix was extremely intelligent. But those who thought he had social grace barely knew him at all. Outside of his profession, outside the Earth Station, he was a totally different man. Shy, reserved, and rather naive about the outside world. Again, Kat blamed this on a life of solitude. She was the only one whom he'd truly ever had, the only one who he could talk to properly, and lately even she had deserted him.

She had pursued her love of science, trained the rangers, and worked on her friendship with the commander. But all this had come at the great cost of abandoning her brother, except of course in the case of medical emergencies.

The time when the rangers and Cruger had been hurt by Icthior, Kat had relied heavily on Felix for comfort and reassurance. It had been a painful reminder of what she used to have with him, how close they used to be. It had left Kat with a lingering sense of guilt, and she felt as though, now Gruummn was gone, she ought to make it up to him for never being around.

And that was why Dr Manx was on her way to the infirmary at this particular moment in time. She had decided they needed to spend a bit of time together, and the sooner the better, because on top of everything, Kat was pregnant, and she knew that after the baby came, she would have even less time than she did before.

"Kat," Felix seemed surprised to see his sister walking through the automatic doors. "What can I do for you this morning?"

Kat opened her mouth to answer, but her brother interrupted before she had the chance, "Is it the babies are they bothering you? I have some foetus calming pills if you need them. Oh my god, you aren't in labour are you?"

"Felix its fine," Kat grinned at his over-protectiveness. She presumed that no matter how old they were, to Felix, she would always be the little sister. "The babies are fine. I just came to chat..."

"To chat?" Felix repeated, with a frown. This was not a concept he was familiar with, for reasons previously explained.

"Yes," Kat confirmed. "And I thought I would enquire as to whether or not you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Go... somewhere?" Felix seemed very confused now. "Define somewhere."

"Umm..." Kat thought fast. "Why not just for a walk around the base? We need to catch up."

Felix seemed to think for a moment, "Well I don't like to leave the infirmary..." Kat looked up at him, her eyes wide and sad. It reminded Felix of when she was younger, and she used to ask him to take her places. "Oh... Kat don't give me that look." Kat didn't relent. "Fine, fine. I'll see if the nurses can take over for a while."

"Great," Kat grinned. She had her brother wrapped round her little finger. Felix curled his lip in a smile, and walked off to go and find a nurse.

Kat sat down at his desk, and did a few turns on his swivel chair in boredom. Then she noticed something. Two picture frames, side by side. She picked them up, and instantly smiled. The first contained a photograph, taken not long after the two of them had come to Earth. It was of herself, Felix and Commander Cruger, all sitting on a bench in the park, Cruger in the middle. Felix and Cruger were smiling nicely, but Kat couldn't help noticing how she was frowning uncertainly, at the Mr Whippy ice cream cone she held in her hands. It made her giggle.

The second frame was a small painting. Not for the first time, Kat marvelled at her brothers amazing artistic skills. This one looked almost like a photo; it was so realistic, so accurate. The objects of Felix's painting were his wife and two sons, back from their home planet, Felle, but on Felle he used to paint anyone and everyone. Every THING too. Kat felt a wave of sadness flow through her, as she remembered how Felle had fallen under troobian attacks. Herself and her brothers were the only known survivors.

"I still think about them a lot you know," Felix murmured, looking over Kat's shoulders.

"I know," Kat didn't really want to focus on the past. She wanted to enjoy her day with her brother. "You're such a talented artist. Why do you slave away as a doctor? You could go professional with this you know."

"Medicine is an art too," Felix answered simply, with a shrug. "The nurses are okay to cover me for a couple of hours. It's pretty quiet today anyhow. Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets," Kat said, standing up.

The two wondered down the corridors. Kat deliberately moved slowly. She knew her brother had a habit of rushing everywhere, for fear of time wasting, but today she wanted him to relax.

Sky and the other rangers were out playing Frisbee. It was a warm day, but there was a cooling breeze that made the heat bearable. Kat perked her ears to listen into the rangers conversations. Sounded like they were having fun.

"Felix..." Kat begun, slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Felix sounded taken aback. "For what?"

"Everything," Kat sighed. "Since we found out Gruummn was headed to Earth, I abandoned you. I used to visit you every day, but after B-Squad became power rangers I just... I just left you in the infirmary. I'm sorry. I realise now how much of a mistake that was. I missed you so much and I-"

"Kat," Felix hushed her. "Listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Yes, we are siblings. But sometimes, even siblings can't always be there for each other. It was a busy time when Gruummn was around, and that I understand perfectly. Listen. There'll be times when we're there for each other. Times when we are free to help one another. But other times, we just won't have time, and to be around just won't be possible. But during those times, I will still love you, and I know you will still love me."

"I do love you," Kat replied. "I just feel like I haven't shown you that enough."

"You're showing it now," Felix pulled her close to him for a hug.

Kat hugged him for a moment, trying not to cry. For God's sake today was supposed to be about having FUN with her brother, not about crying on his shoulder. Then she looked up, and noticed something. A plan begun to form in her mind...

"Oh my gosh, Felix, look over there!" She pointed at nothing in the sky. But Felix was gullable, and looked. Whilst he was distracted, Kat gave her brother a huge push. He stumbled and... SPLASH! Right into the SPD Fountain!

He coughed, spluttered and sneezed, trying to get rid of the water that had gone up his nose.

"Kat that wasn't funny!" He exclaimed, angrily. But looking at his sister, who was doubled up in stitches of laugher, he couldn't stay angry. A tickle of amusement begun to play on him. He growled, "Oh yea?" With a surge of strength he didn't even know he still had, he leapt from the water and begun to chase his sister.

"No!" Kat squealed, realising only too late that Felix was coming after her. She tried to run, and for a moment or two there was a friendly pursuit across the green grass. But Felix had a head start, and caught up to Kat in no time, flooring her and pinning her to the ground, just like he used to when they were young her remembered.

"Mind... my... stomach! Pregnant... remember!" Kat exclaimed through her laughter. Felix understood, and released her from his grip. For a few minutes, the two sat there laughing.

"Felix, Kat," a gruff voice greeted the pair.

"Oh, hello Doggie," Kat grinned up at him.

"Hello sir," Felix mewed. "What brings you out here?"

"Well it's a nice day," Cruger explained. "Isinia's feeling tired, so I thought I'd go for a wander by myself. I noticed you two were having some time together, and... well I thought I'd say hi."

"Well, hi then!" Kat said.

"I kinda miss the good old days," Cruger admitted. "Us three hanging out together, when we were teenagers, before responsibilities set in."

"Ah the teenage years," Kat sighed. "Good times, good times. Felix still has that picture that was taken you know!"

"Really? I would love to see that photo," Doggie mused.

"No you wouldn't," Kat growled. "It's a terrible one of me. I'm not even smiling."

"Don't listen to her Commander," Felix purred in amusement. "I'll show it to you later."

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," Cruger laughed, with a meaningful look at Kat, who put her head in her hands with a groan. "Kat walked out of the clothes store without paying and nearly got arrested for shop lifting!"

"I wasn't quite accustomed to the ways of Earth yet," Kat groaned. "Besides, Felix is the one who tried to order a spit roasted rabbit from McDonalds, not me."

"Ahh, memories," Felix smiled. "I didn't realise that's not a custom dish in these parts."

"You got us chucked out," Cruger reminded him, bluntly.

"It takes a lot to get chucked out of a fast food restaurant," Felix meowed. "I'm proud of that!"

Kat snorted with laughter.

"What about your first ever ice cream Kat?" Cruger taunted. "It melted everywhere and you ended up getting chased by wasps."

"Hey, I was the only one brave enough to try one," Kat retorted. "You and Felix both said it was civilian food and probably riddled with additives."

The three laughed to themselves, sharing different memories from that day, until Kat eventually said, "You know, I think we need an updated photo of us."

"I agree," Felix said, and Cruger nodded approvingly.

"Rangers!" Cruger called the B-Squad over. "I need one of you to take a photo of myself, Kat and Felix."

"Of course, sir," Sky agreed, and took the camera.

The trio positioned themselves on the nearest bench, in the same order as before: Kat, then Cruger in the middle and finally Felix on the right hand side. They smiled, and Sky took the picture.

"Much better than the last one," Kat nodded approvingly.

"Hey, sir, does this camera have a timer on it?" Z was looking at the camera, a cheeky look in her eye.

"Well, yes it does wh-"

"PHOTO BOMB!" Z Cried, jumping behind the commander and striking a pose in the background. All the other rangers quickly followed, with a laugh, Bridge getting in just in time. The camera shutter closed and the moment was captured.

"Haha! Yes!" Syd laughed as she looked at it. "B-Squad looks epic in this!" Then she looked up at Cruger, Kat and Felix. "You guys look... shocked." She giggled.

"Oh my... give me that!" Kat snatched the camera. When she saw it, she let out a sigh. "Well at least all three of us look ridiculous in this picture, and not just me."

"We all look fine," Bridge reassured. "It's perfect for a memory photo."

"Yea," Syd agreed. "We will always each other through that picture."

Silence, as everyone smiled, and privately remembered some of the best moments since meeting each other.

"Frisbee anyone?"

**Okay so I ran out of ideas just writing about Felix and Kat so I incorporated the others *shrugs*. Personally I thought that was better than any multi-chapter I could have written about them! I may have to attempt at drawing the photos that were mentioned during this fic... hmm.  
Anyway, please R&R! **


End file.
